Only A Nightmare
by DeViouS17
Summary: During the reign of Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy in Narnia, Tumnus and Lucy form a special attachment to the other. One night, they are both startled by nightmares.


_Lucy extended her hand to the Faun._

_Tumnus wondered how she could be so forgiving. After what he had just confessed, how could she possibly still befriend him?_

_As he took her hand, his heart began to throb. Something had suddenly come into existence that he never knew before._

_Together they ran to the lamp post. His cloven hooves falling in tune to the beat of his heart._

_Lucy stopped and looked back the way they had come. She panted heavily from her run. She had tried to keep up with the Faun, but he was so much older and taller. It was next to impossible trying to match his stride._

_"__Do you think you can find your way back from here?" Tumnus held her hand tightly, trying to insinuate comfort, but really not wanting to let Lucy leave him . . . what if they never saw each other again? He started crying, "Please forgive me little Lucy Pevensie." he dropped to his knees._

_"__Oh Mr. Tumnus, I already have!" Lucy beamed._

_Tumnus tried to give back the handkerchief, but Lucy said he needed it more than she did. _

_Tumnus held it tight as she ran away._

_Suddenly Lucy was grabbed by an Ogre, Tumnus cried out to her, but the Ogre, a secret spy of Jadis, the White Witch, swallowed himself and Lucy in the darkness under the shadowed trees clouded by the night sky._

Tumnus sat up with a cry, sweat beads running down his skin. He grabbed the candle on the nightstand, lit it and hurried to Lucy's room in the large Castle of Cair Paravel.

Holding his breath, he slowly pushed the door open, hoping to find Lucy still in her bed fast asleep.

Much to his relief she was in bed, though she wasn't at all asleep.

Four twisted candles were lit beside the bed and Lucy was reading a fairy story from an ancient Narnian Chronicle.

Her large brown eyes looked up as Tumnus entered the room. "Why Tumnus dear, whatever is the matter? You look simply dreadful!" Lucy put the book on the night stand beside the bed, and motioned for Tumnus to sit beside her. "Come, sit!"

Tumnus slowly complied and sat down on the bed.

"Now, tell me," Lucy took his hand, "what is the matter? You are all wet!" She brushed the back of her hand over his bare shoulder, expressing concern for her friend.

"I dreamed about the first time I met you." He smiled, "The moment I first loved you was when you forgave me for my intentions to turn you in to the White Witch." he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"But Tumnus, that is a good dream!" Lucy laughed.

"It is not the end yet, let me finish." he smiled, but his expression slowly turned grim and his eyes glazed over as he looked past Lucy, "After I let you go back to Spare Oom, you were snatched by one of the White Witch's spies. I called but you and he disappeared." Tumnus looked back at Lucy. "Then I woke up and came to find you."

Lucy smiled softly, "But that is not what happened. I was safe, I am here now and I came back alive."

Tumnus took her hand, "I know that, but- it frightened me so, I had to make sure you were alright." he held her hand against his cheek, "I would die if anything happened to my Lucy Pevensie!"

Lucy smiled, "Thank you. Your loyalty is most appreciated in the royal court." she said delicately.

Tumnus laughed and pushed Lucy over and they laughed together. Then the Faun took hold of her, "No, be serious now." his eyes focused intently on hers.

She laughed a little.

"No Lucy, serious."

Sobering, Lucy tilted her head softly to one side.

"I don't know," he spoke softly, "what I would do if I lost you."

Lucy smiled warmly wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you Mr. Tumnus."

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her shoulder. Then he pulled back and kissed her firmly on her soft lips.

He hesitated briefly as he arose to leave, looking back at her just to make sure she wouldn't fade away as he went to the door. At the door he stopped, "Good night Lucy."

Lucy was shifting comfortably under her covers, "Good night Tumnus." She blew out the last candle as he closed the door behind him.

"It was only a nightmare." He whispered to himself.

He crawled into his covers and blew out the candle, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke again not more than an hour later as he heard his door swing open and a creature of some sorts hurry to his side of the bed.

He turned quickly to the sounds of weeping. Lighting the candle he found Lucy beside him.

"Why, Lucy! What is wrong?" He held her head gently as she cried into the covers.

"All of Narnia was on fire and I couldn't find you! I looked everywhere, but you were not to be found. One of the Naiads said you had jumped off a cliff consumed in flames to your death in the sea. I saw you dead in the water! And something in me had died with you." Lucy climbed up beside him, "It was awful." She shuddered.

"Ssh, it is alright now, I am here. It was only a nightmare. It's alright my love, it's alright." He cradled her next to him, her head against his chest, until she fell asleep.

Tumnus kissed the top of her head and smiled. He blew out the candle and rested gently back against his pillows, not wanting to wake Lucy. He sighed silently and looked up at the Ceiling, "Thank you Aslan, that it was only a nightmare."


End file.
